


The A-Zs of Marvey

by thatramblinggirl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First story, Fluff, M/M, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatramblinggirl/pseuds/thatramblinggirl
Summary: "Everything was always all or nothing with Harvey. Even the good and the bad things. Being with someone like him was always intoxicating. It was always something so easy to lose oneself in. And that's why he was always in love with him in some way or some form. Even when he didn't know he was in love with Harvey he couldn't have lived without him. And Mike was so hopelessly, completely and absolutely in love with Harvey because somethings never change."Each chapter will be a different word or phrase relating to the day to day lives and relationship of Harvey and Mike. It doesn't always go in chronological order either.This is my first ever story so give it a chance please.A new chapter will be uploaded once a week.





	The A-Zs of Marvey

The current list of chapters:

A-Anger  
B-Birthday  
C-Curious  
D-Dude, seriously?  
E-Eggnog  
F-Flirting  
G-Goodbye  
H-Hello  
I-In my opinion  
J-Just saying  
K-"Kiss me goodnight."  
L-Losing/Laughter  
M-Morning  
N-Nostalgia  
O-Observations  
P-Pretty  
Q-Quicken  
R-Resist  
S-Stay  
T-That time when...  
U-Umbrella  
V-Violin  
W-Will you...?  
X-Xanax/Pills/These things Take Time  
Y-You  
Z-Zoos and goodbyes


End file.
